Dont turn away
by Heket-Avera
Summary: Dallithia had grown up in america. But when Dally's father and brother die she is sent to "heal" at the sohma's. what will happen when they find out she is really another cat? Chapter 8 up!
1. Dallithia

Dallithia walked down the the road, singing a song she had heard on the radio earlier that day. As she walked up to the front of hte house she saw her mother standing in the doorway. There were tear stains on her face. Dallithia quickend her pace and stopped right in front of her mother. "mom what? whats wrong??" Dallithia's mom let out a quiet sob.

"it's your father and your brother" Dallithia turned icy with fear. the two had left for Iraq just a week ago. her brother to fight, her father to be a doctor in the war camps.

"what happend" she whispered.

"there... there camp was bombed. it was in the news. there were no survivors."

"no," Dallithia whispered than again louder "No!! Your lying!!! this is just a cruel joke!!!!!" she felt a hot tear drip down her face. Her mother reached out to hold her, but Dallithia moved away. "no i dont want this to be real!!! It cant be real!!!" she turned on her heel and ran.

When Dally finally stopped running she was in front of her dojo. She stared inside at the empty practise floor and opened the door. No body tried to stop her as she retrieved her boa from her locker and launched into a vigerous training routine. It was only when she was soaked through with sweat that someone took her boa away. "Dally i think it's time that you stopped now." her sensai said gently.

"no." she sobbed "no! they cant be gone!!!" she sobbed into her sensai's shoulder, while he held her without complaint.

Dallithia boarded the plane a week later. Her mother watched with sad eyes as her daughter walked away down the ramp.

The plane ride was long and tiresom, and dallithia spent most of her time thinking about what life would be like in her mothers home country Japan. Like her mother Dally had black hair that she let hang loose to her hips. Unlike her mother her eyes were a vibrant green. the color of her zodiac animal's eyes. Her mother was a distant member of the sohma family and was cursed with the form of the horse. Dallithia was the cat, the outcast, the one who didnt belong. She was bieng sent to "heal" at the Sohma family estate. In truth, when the head of the family, Akito, had heard about her father he had demanded that she come stay with the rest of the zodiac for a while. She had never meat this side of her family, considering the fact that she had lived in america all her life.

the plane landed with a thump and Dallithia shakily stood up to disembark. When she walked off the boarding ramp she was bombarded with sights and smell completely alien to her. She looked around bewildered and more than a little by her new surroundings.

"your Dallithia Smith are you not?" a quiet voice asked her. she looked around at the boy who had questioned her.

"yes thats me" she answered uncertainly.

"im Hatsuharu Sohma," the boy said looking her over. Dally raised her eyebrows and stared at his white hair and tight shirt. Many gold necklaces hung around his neck and his pants were bedecked with chains. A small boy appeared beside hatsuharu. The child had blonde hair and golden eyes. The boy was signifantly shorter than Dally's 5'5.

"hi" the golden haired boy saaid cheerfully "im momiji sohma!!! your really cute!!! Can i hug you? huh? can i?" Dally's eyes grew huge with surprise at he boy's bluntness. Haru placed his hand on his shoulder and aid gently. "this is niether the time or the place." Another man walked up behind them.

"hello. Are these boy's annoying you ma'am?"

"oh, no they were just introducing themselves."

"well then Haru, Momiji dont you think it time we find our guest?"

Momiji smiled broadly. "Dont worry Ha'ri!! This is her."

"oh, is this so. well then, im Hatori. doctor to the sohma family."

Dallithia nodded politley. "well come on Dally!! daont just stand there lets go get your bags" Momiji said cheerfully grabbing her hand and leading her away. DAllithia kept glancing at ha'ri over er shoulder. the way he carried himself and his attitude reminded her of her brother john. at this though she felt tears prick at her eyes. "_No!" _she told herself firmly _"i will not show weakness!!" _

"look Dally its your bags!!" momiji cried jumping up and down. DAlly grabbed her bag and followed the boys to the car.

the sohma family estate was just as her mother had described it: big. She was given a room in one of hte main houses, woch seemed to be a big deel to Momiji and Haru. She wandered around a little on her own until she came to a dojo she walked in and gaped. 3 practiced pads all sat in a room. on one a lesson was obviously taking place but the other two were open. she ran to change into her gi and grab her boa. When she got back the lesson was still going on and someone had taken the other mat. but one was still free and she quickly rushed up to it.

Dally lost herself in the rythem of her excersices. and by the time she was finished she had attracted a small crowd. she duckerd her head modestly and walked tru the throng.

the next week she started high skool. _oh god_ she thought throwing her bag over her shoulder. _how the hell am i gonna live thru a day of Japanese high skool?_ Haru and momiji looked at her before dragging her into the schoool. They led her through halls filled with flirting boys and girls, then led her into an empty classrom. Or at least an almost empty classroom. There was a group of girls filling up the first row of desks. another girl was standing next to the chalkboard pointing with a meter stick to the words 'prince yuki fanclub.' The girl stopped talking when she saw the three walk in. "how dare you inturrupt a Prince Yuki fanclub meeting" the girl shreiked brandishing the meter stick like a sword.

Dally raised an eybrow and looked at haru. he was fuming. "i think that its about time you leave Yuki the hell alone" he voice was calm and even but his eyes were cold. Dally took a step away from him and looked at momiji. He was swinging his arms back and forth while singin a childs song.

"um haru, i think we should be moving on now." she said quietly.

"of coarse" he answered. "momiji take Dally to meet the others."

"okay!!!" momiji said enthustiastically. _that wasnt exactly what i meant!_ Dally thought dismayed.

Momiji led her down some more hall ways and into the cafeteria. 5 students were sitting at the far table. momiji led her over to the small group.

"hello momiji." a pretty boy said, peering at them thru his silver hair. He was thin and lithe with an amazing grace. "And, is this a friend from one of your classes.

"no silly" momiji sais. "his is the new sohma from America!!"

"really?" the boy asked directing his gaze toward her. For some reason this beautiful boy annoyed her to no end. "well then, hello. im Yuki sohma." he held out his hand to her and she eyed it with distaste. He coughed selfconciously and lowered his hand. Dally looked around at the teens and her eyes fell on a boy with bright orange hair.


	2. Kyo

Alrighty people, i really hated the last Chapter two i did. so im rewriting it:)!!

I do not own Fruba or any of the char. (accept mine)

**KYO**

Kyo leaned back in his chair, completly ignoring his math teacher. Damn it who was that girl! what was her name? Dallithia? And why the Hell could he not stop thinking about her. With her perfect green eyes and long black hair... no! No! NO! Why would she not get out of his head. he slamed his fist on the desk.

"mr. sohma? would you please explain to me why you just broke the desk?"

kyo cursed under his breath. "I gotta get outta here." He yelled shoving himself away from the desk, before stalking out of the room. He stormed down the hall and threw himself against the wall in the stair well. Dallithia's words echoed in his head " your names, kyo. right?" she had said nonchalantly but her eyes had been intense, taking in everything. her assesment had brought a blush to his cheeks. A blush!!!!!! not even tohru could make him blush like that girl! He strode down the steps, not bothering to watch where he was going. Before he knew it he was in Tohru's arms, looking at her through cat eyes.

"oh uhh im sorry im so sorry!" Tohru stammered.

"Just put me down. I want to go see sumthin"

"oh right ok." she set him down and he rushed off to the Gym.

Kyo watched Dallithia from his spot in the rafters. His cat eyes caught every motion from his peers below. Dallithia was laughing with a group girls, completly ignoring the volleyball held in her hands. He watched with envy as she grabbed the hand of one of the girls in her group and proceeded to dance a mock tango, her hips swaying the the beat of the song that was blaring from the speakers. What he wouldnt give to be a normal teenagers, to take her in his arms and dance with her. he shook his head angrily and growled under his breath, he did NOT want to dance with this girl!! (or at least thats what he told himself).

Just then she let go of the other girl and dipped and rose slowly. As she danced she caught the eye of one of the boys in the class. he walked up behind her and tried to wrap his arms around her waist. A look of pure terror crossed her face and she turned and pushed the boy away, so hard that he landed on his back with a loud smack. Kyo wrinkled his brow. What was that about? Suddenly the airconditioner turned on right behind him. He started and lost his grip on the metal beams of the roof. He fell and landed with a slight thump on the top riser. Before he could clear his head enough to get his feet under himself, most of the kids in the gym class had surounded him. Kyo tried to bolt but was swung by his tail into a boy's arms. Kyo bit his finger and jumped down, just in time to be swiped up by a young girl. This ba situation was rapidly turning into a dangerous one.

"give him to me, Tyla," a quiet voice commanded.

The girl holding Kyo snorted. "why would i give the kitty to you?" Tyla's snotty voice asked "You'd probably make it into dog chow. Besides, how do you know it's a boy?" Tyla shifted Kyo in his arms and tried to lift his tail. That Kyo would not put up with! He hissed and twisted just enough to bite Tyla. But, before he could chomp down on her hand cool hands wrapped around him.

"How would you like it if someone looked up your skirt?" Dallithia's cold voice asked.

Tyla huffed "it's not the same thing. That's just an animal."

"oh, in that case, look at his ass all you like." Dallithia held Kyo out to the angry girl. _What the Hell is this girl doing??_ Kyoo thought, panicking slightly. Tyla just rolled her eyes and walked off.

"thats what I thought" dallithia muttered, positioning Kyo on her shoulder. She pushed her way through the crowd, glaring at anyone who tried to pet him.

"And just where do you think you're going Ms.Sohma?" The teacher asked.

"Im taking the cat outside." Dallithia said firmly.

"I dont think so little lady! One of the teachers will take care of him. You need to get back to class.

"That wont be necessary, I can take the cat myself." with that Dallithia stalked gracefully out the door.

Once outside she took Kyo behind the dumpster. "you should be more careful, kitty" she said eyeing him sternly. Suddenly she held out her hand. In it was Kyo's black and white braclete. "Wouldnt want to be cought without this, now would we?" she asked placing it in front of Kyo before gliding back to class.

Kyo stood there stunned.

_She knew._

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese review. constructive critisism welcome.


	3. Dallithia 3

Alrighty peeps. I co-wrote a story and nobody reviewed it!!!!! (Glares at everybody) so I'm gonna tell you what the story is: "Take control" by Darkwolf9874. If you like this story you'll like this one.

Dallithia walked home with Hatsuharu and Momiji later that day. She knew that Kyo had been baffled by her behavior today, but she had to get the bracelet back to him somehow, considering the fact that it would have been a total disaster had he turned into his true form. Momiji squealed and flung himself at a figure moving towards them.

"Shigure, Shigure!!" he yelled as the man caught him.

"Momiji, how are you?" the man asked his voice light.

"Good, good! Come meet the pretty new Sohma!" Momiji cried grabbing Shigure's hand. Shigure walked calmly up to Dallithia and smiled. "So, I finally get to meet the famous Dallithia Sohma."

"My name is Dallithia Smith. Not Sohma." Dally said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. Why the hell couldn't people get her name straight? Smith was not an uncommon name!

"Well then, Dallithia Smith, it's nice to meet you."

"That's better" she growled.

Shigure laughed nervously, "well look at the time, gotta run"

Momiji watched Shigure run off with a puzzled look on his face.

"Dally; does it really bother you that much when people call you a Sohma?"

"I may be Sohma by blood, however distantly, but in my heart I will always be a Smith."

Hatsuharu shook his head, and Momiji frowned. Dallithia didn't bother to ask what was wrong.

The next day dawned gray and dreary. Dallithia sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily. _Why do they make us wake up so early?_ She thought standing unsteadily. She was always tired and irritable on rainy days, and this day was turning out to be as bad as any other. She ate breakfast with the rest of the family and walked to school with Haru and Momiji. By day's end she was completely drained of any energy she had started the day with (granted that wasn't much). So, when Momiji announced that they would be visiting Shigure Dallithia didn't take it so well.

"What do you mean we have... to... go..."her words trailed off as she concentrated on standing upright. Hatsuharu looked worried and Momiji was hovering in the background. Neither tried to support her.

They arrived at Shigure's house a little more than thirty minutes later. Momiji knocked cheerfully on the door and bounced on the balls of his feet until Yuki opened the door. Dally and Yuki glared at each other, until Shigure stepped in between them. "come now kids lets not kill each other."

Dally snorted, "Prince Yuki couldn't kill me if he tried." 'Prince Yuki' swung around and checked his fist just an inch from her nose.

"I will not hit a girl." He growled.

"that's a shame I would have really enjoyed fighting with you"

Yuki closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "common Tohru, lets go check the strawberries"

Tohru, who had showed up in the middle of the fight, blinked "oh ok right." She followed Yuki out of the door trying not to stare at Dallithia. Dally smiled tiredly at her and Tohru brightened.

Kyo walked down just as Tohru was leaving. "Where are they going?" He asked staring after them. Haru ripped his eyes away from Dally and turned to answer Kyo. Yuki just lost his temper." He said blankly.

"Ya, 'cause Dallithia called him prince Yuki."

Dally blushed, Kyo smirked. "'Bout time he lost his temper. I was starting to think he'd gone soft." Dallithia looked at him quizzically and Kyo laughed.

Kay people end of chapter three. Now, what did we go over at the beginning?? READ TAKE CONTROL BY DARKWOLF9874. got that? good. Ohhh and don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Kyo

So, it's the fourth chapter. And all the same don't own this, or that apply. By the way thnx everyone for the reviews!! I love reading all you guys have to say!!! So pleeeeeeeese keep reviewing!!!

* * *

And i'm sure the view from heaven  
beats the hell out of mine here  
and if we all believe in heaven  
maybe we'll make it through one more year  
down here

-yellowcard "View from Heaven"

* * *

**Kyo**

Kyo didn't notice Haru and Momiji staring at him with wide eyes. He was to busy trying not to pass-out from laughing so hard. Dallithia stood uncertainly, looking at the insane picture the family made.

Suddenly, Kyo stopped laughing and turned on Dally, his cheeks a nice cherry color. "What are you doing here?" he yelled, flustered by her presence. Why did she always make him feel so self-conscious? And why the Hell did she have to see him loose control like that. The confused look on Dallithia's face vanished, replaced by a cool, aloof expression.

"It's not like I wanted to be hear in the first place" she snapped, her voice icy-cold.

"Ya then why the Hell are ya here?"

"When put like that there is only one answer to that question," She twirled on her heel and sauntered out of the door. Kyo gaped after her, the first feelings of shame building up inside.

"Kyo whadya do that for?" Momiji whined. Kyo took a deep breath, trying to calm his temper.

"I don't know." He said through gritted teeth. Momiji blinked and Haru raised his eyebrows.

Shigure made a sound in-between a squeal and a train whistle. "I think Kyo has a crush on someone!" he sang, clapping his hands together.

"I do not!" He yelled, before running out of the room. As he turned the corner he heard Momiji ask, "Who does Kyo have a crush on?"

Kyo swung himself up onto the roof in on cat-like motion, then stopped. Did he hear someone crying? He crept closer and peered over the sharp incline of the roof. Dallithia was lying on her side; her head buried face-down in her arms. She was shaking with carefully muffled sobs. The shame Kyo had felt doubled. Had he made Dally cry? Had his words hurt her that much?

Dallithia sniffed, then started singing in a sweet, sad voice, "And I'm sure the view from Heaven beats the hell out of mine here. And if we all believe in Heaven maybe we'll make it through one more year, down here."

Kyo furrowed his brow. Why was she singing about Heaven? The he remembered: Her Father and Brother had died, so her Mother had sent her to recuperate in Japan, with her mother's family. Before Kyo knew what he was doing, he was sitting next to her, his hand on her shoulder. She tensed and looked up at him. "Are you here to scream at me some more?" she asked bitterly, another tear slipping down her face. Kyo wiped it away, surprising even himself. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

"I... I'm sorry I screamed at you." Kyo apologized awkwardly; he was not used to apologizing!

She smiled sadly. "It's ok. And I'm sorry you saw me like this," she motioned to herself.

For some reason that made Kyo feel even worse. He cleared his throat and asked, "So, what's the story about you coming to Japan?" He knew that it was a painful topic, but Tohru always said it was better to talk about things then just hiding them inside, and Tohru was never wrong. Dallithia bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Well, my brother, Jonathan, and my father went to fight the war in Iraq. They had been fighting for just a week when their camp was bombed. More than anything, it was the shock that got to me. My Father had always been a distant figure in my life because of his job. (He was a Military doctor). My brother and I, on the other hand, were very close, and when he decided to go fight I had protested. But, obviously, it did no good. Off he went, so that he could be a hero in his girlfriend's eyes.

"When we heard the news that they had died my mother contacted Akito, and told him everything. He ordered that I come "heal" in Japan, but it was obvious that he just wanted me close, now that he knew my ties to America were virtually gone." She choked up here and fought to gain her composer. "So, now I'm here; hurt and lost." She finished and lost all the control she had regained. She buried her head in her hands, and Kyo awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder. She shifted and buried her head in his shoulder, throwing her arms around his neck.

He held her close, pushing the question of how she had hugged him without him transforming away, to be pondered over some other time.

* * *

Hoped you liked Chapter four!!!!!!!!!! I know that it ws rather depressing. Oh well. PLEEEEEZ REVIEW. (and read TAKE CONTROL by Darkwolf9874 cuz I helped write it!!! Review that to!!!!) God this was a short chapter. Thank you, thank you thank you for all the reviews!!!! I'd especially like to thank Haru and Kissa lover and Daine-wildmage. (you see people I do thank you glares at her friend who says she's a ungrateful brat) ohh by the way I really think everybody should read "The Curse I Never Had" by Haru and Kissa Lover! (it ROCKS SOX!!!!!!!) Allrighty this is Tonksinator, signing out!!!

Luv ya all!!!


	5. Dallithia 5

Mwahahaha chapter five!!!!! All the same don't own this and that apply. Remember to review and to read TAKE CONTROL!! (cuz im in it now!! Yay for Luthien!!!)

Dallithia woke with her head pillowed on Kyo's chest. Kyo was snoring loudly, the sunlight making his face glow softly. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The night before came back to her slowly. Kyo had found her crying and had comforted her. She must have fallen asleep in his arms. Dally looked over the edge of the roof and sighed. What was she going to tell Ha'ri and Shigure? Kyo mumbled something incoherent, and rolled; Right off the roof.

"No!" Dallithia yelled reaching out and grabbing his wrist. By now Kyo was fully awake.

"What the Hell?" he screamed grabbing her around the wrists and scrambling to get a foot-hold.

"Just hold still would you?" Dally gasped giving an almighty tug. Kyo landed on top of her and rolled hastily off.

"Thanks," he whispered, redder than his hair.

"No problem. Just try to stay on top of the roof next time kay?"

Kyo just shook his head and climbed through the window, Dallithia right behind him. They were in luck, all the members of the household were sleeping soundly. Dallithia gave a small wave to Kyo and tiptoed back to the cot in Tohru's room, that had been set up for her.

Two hours later she heard Tohru's alarm go off, and a gentle hand shake her shoulder. "Dally it's time to wake up." Dallithia opened one eye and groaned. Sleeping in the same position on a roof for 6 hours wasn't exactly wonderful on the body. She sat up and rubbed her arms together, in a feeble attempt to wake herself up. Tohru smiled and left, saying something about getting breakfast ready. Dallithia groaned again. Waking up at seven each morning was not the best thing for her. Cats were naturally nocturnal, sleeping only when they felt like it.

After pulling on her uniform and a sweatshirt she stumbled down the steps, and into the dining room, plopping down next to Momiji.

"Good morning Dally!" He cried clapping his hands together.

"Ya, whatever," Dallithia mumbled placing her head in her hands.

Kyo came down a minute later, rubbing sleepy eyes. Dallithia Smiled shyly at him and Kyo grunted a good morning.

"So when did the two love-birds get in?" sang Shigure, sitting down next to Kyo. Kyo glared at him. "I don't know about HER but I slept on the roof." He said haughtily.

"And I was in bed by midnight." Dallithia said, her eyes daring Shigure to contradict her.

"aw did the two lovers have a fight?" he asked ignoring Dally's warning.

"We are not lovers!" the two yelled in unison, Storming out of the door.

"To be young and in love," Shigure sighed.

Alrighty, Chapter five in all its short glory. Sry it took so long to update!!! Im just getting over writers block!!! Remember read TAKE CONTROL!!!


	6. Only One

I actually named this chapter something other than Dallithia or Kyo!! YAY!! Pleez remember to review!!

* * *

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one  
-only one Yellowcard

* * *

**Kyo**

Kyo stormed down the street, refusing to look at the girl who made him so confused. How could he hug her without transforming? And why did it bother him so much when Shigure called them "lovers"? Sure, Shigure got on his nerves no matter what, but this felt different! It annoyed him, but it also made him feel strangely shy. Kyo dodged the man that walked past him not giving him another thought.

Poof! Kyo turned and stared in wonder at the puff of smoke that was just vanishing. I the middle of the cloud was a laughing Akito... and a pitch black cat. The cat hissed angrily and turned to attack Akito. Then she saw who it was and stopped short. Akito laughed harder, his cold mirthless laugh filling the air. "Surprise kitty." He said cruelly before spinning on his heel and stalking away.

Kyo stared open mouthed at the cat cowering before him. "What the hell?" he said, more to himself than anyone else.

"tadah?" Dallithia said nervously. Kyo let out a sound in-between a cough and a laugh.

"Ohh my god." Kyo sank to his knees. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit,_ He thought, eyes wide. _Now it all makes since, the mood swings, being tired on rainy days, being able to hold each other. _

Dallithia moved up o him and rubbed against his knee. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Akito said not to." She placed her two front paws on his knee and mewed softly. Kyo reached out a hand and stroked her, then picked her up and held her close, at a loss for words.

He held her half way to the school, and walked in companionable silence, when Dallithia turned back. Amazingly, he felt no anger or hostility toward her, only a sense of relief of finally finding someone who could understand him. When they got to school Dallithia turned to him, breaking the silence. "Please don't tell anyone. It would " Kyo nodded and watched as she walked away, her body moving in the fluid motions of the cat.

* * *

**Dallithia**

Dally walked slowly toward her class, unaware of the glares from the fan club Kyo had gathered. Akito couldn't have picked a better time to show Kyo her zodiac. Sure, it would cause uncomfortable questions, but she wouldn't have to lie to Kyo anymore, which was good because she didn't want to get close to him with the knowledge that he didn't know who she truly was.

Dallithia turned down the hallway that led to her first class but, before she got to her room a rather angry girl stepped in her way. "How dare you walk with Kyo-kun to school" she hissed slamming Dallithia against the locker. Dally smiled coolly.

"We just happened to run into each other on the way here, no big deal. Anyways I really don't think he'd be interested in a groupie like you."

The other girl stuttered, turning red. Dallithia pushed past her without any hesitation, and walked into her room.

At lunch later that day things took a turn for the worst, homecoming was a big deal, and the dance was even bigger. For a member of the zodiac, dances were just plain dangerous. Dallithia had forgotten about the dance until a guy sat next to her, looking nervous enough to wet his pants. She looked sidelong at him, wondering what the Hell he wanted. It didn't take long for her to find out. "Umm... Dallithia w...would you go to the dance with me?" Dallithia gave him a look that clearly read 'what are you talking about?' then comprehension dawned on her face.

"umm... I don't think I'll be going with anybody...I...I'm not even sure I'm going to go." The guy looked at her and stood up.

"Well aren't we just misses high and mighty?" he asked hotly. (Editor's note: my ex-boyfriend actually said that to me. And he wonders why I broke up with him.)

Dallithia ignored him and rushed out of the cafeteria, in an attempt to get out of the danger zone. Apparently she wasn't the only one with that idea.

Kyo pushed her off and rubbed the back of his head. "That hurt." He said a hint of a smile destroying his attempt at looking annoyed.

Dally smiled and stood up "sorry, I was running away from all the desperate guys in there."

"Well you had better keep running, cause here comes another one." He pointed to a rather geeky guy walking toward them. Dallithia groaned and fled down the hall.

* * *

Not many people reviewed last time so I'm not going to post the next chapter unless I get 4 reviews. (it's so sad I'm reduced to bribing) 


	7. Kagura

yay! Chapter 7!!! im so proud of myself. And i got past my furuba writers block does her no- more-writers-block dance Alrighty well i want reviews reviews reviews. im very happy with the 7 i got for chapter 6. (gawd i sound extremely concieted) ohh and i wrote another story called The Mauraders. its a harry potter fic, so if your interested pleez review.

* * *

**  
Kyo**

Kyo watched Dallithia run down the hall with a look of longing, he wanted to ask her to the dance, but was afraid of her answer. He was also hesitant to go somewhere were it would be so easy to run into a girl. Just then he saw Yuki walk by with Tohru's hand in his own. _Funny, _he thought _only a few days ago that would have made me lose my temper, but now..._ He shrugged and walked out of the double doors leading to the school's courtyard. To his complete and utter horror Kagura was sitting on one of the benches, humming softly. Kyo froze and stared '_when you come to an unstable animal always back away slowly, you never know if they're going to attack'. _His sensei's words echoed in his head and he took a step backwards.

Kagura, as if sensing him, turned her head and smiled at him.

_Oh my God!_ Kyo thought panicking _what is she doing here? She can't know about Dallithia, can she? Oh shit what if she does? Hold on, what am I talkin about... uh I mean thinkin about? Dally and me aren't anything more than friends, alright just calm down. _Kyo attempted to calm his panicking brain as Kagura advanced toward him. Kyo had an impending sense of doom with each step she took.

"Kyoooooo, I missed you." She squealed grabbing him in a to-tight embrace. Kyo heard his back crack and hissed in pain. "are you happy to see me to, Kyo?" she asked, her eyes wide and innocent.

"Not really." He said matter-of-factly. He immediately regretted it.

"What do you mean 'not really'?" She asked her eyes now filled with an insane Death to the Traitor look.

"Well you know, I don't really like you that much or anything, so I don't exactly miss you, actually, it's kinda nice when you're not around." _Oh God, why do I keep digging a deeper hole for myself? _He thought despairingly.

Kagura took Kyo's arm in a bone breaking grip and slung him to the ground. "What did you say?" she screamed jamming her elbow into his back.

"oww! Nothing, you must have imagined it" Kyo gasped. Kagura moved her elbow and lifted Kyo to his feet.

"That's more like it." Kagura said, taking hold of Kyo's hand. Just then Dallithia crept around the corner, looking over her shoulder. She crossed the courtyard, all the while looking behind her. Kyo was just about to say something when Dallithia ran hard into Kagura. Kagura, who had been facing Kyo, whipped around to see who had run into her. Dallithia was staring at Kagura's and Kyo's interlocked hands. Her pretty blue eyes turned a stormy gray.

"Dallithia... umm... this is Kagura. Sh... she's the Boar." Kyo stammered. Dallithia nodded curtly at the other girl. Kagura smiled.

"Kyo and I are very close." Kagura said.

"I see." Dallithia smiled all too sweetly at Kyo, turned on her heel, and stalked away. Kyo rounded on Kagura, a rage he had never felt growing inside him. He opened his mouth to scream at her, and then closed it. He had nothing to say to Kagura; instead her yanked his arm out of her grasp and chased after Dallithia.

**Dallithia**

Dally raced down the street, not paying attention to where she was going. Why had she let herself fall for him? Of course he has a girlfriend! He was handsome, sweet and caring. No, that wasn't right, why hadn't he told her he had a girlfriend? He certainly acted as if he was interested in her. Tears where streaking down her face when she finally stopped, panting, beneath a willow tree. She leaned against the tree and sunk down to the wet grassy, hiding her face in her hands.

A hand touched her shoulder, startling her. Kyo was crouched down next to her, a worried expression on his face. Dallithia attempted to look foreboding, but the tears falling from her eyes ruined the effect. "Dallithia... I... she's not my girlfriend, she's, well, an admirer of a sort."

Dallithia snorted. "She's not your girlfriend, huh, Then why the Hell where you holding hands?" She hid her face in her hands again and her shoulders shook with sobs. It wasn't like Dallithia to cry like this, but she couldn't help it, to much was going on. The one person she had thought she could truly be happy with already had an 'admirer' as he called it, a girlfriend in her words. Kyo lifted her chin in gentle hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"She is nothing to me." He said, sincerity ringing in his voice. Dallithia tried to yank her head away, but he held fast. "please," he said quietly before leaning in just enough for their lips to touch.

* * *

how touching!!!! im so Evil one big love triangle Mwahahaha! alrighty remember to read Take Control And The mauraders and to review on all the stories (including this one) luff to all the fans!  
Tonks  



	8. Shishou

Ok ok I know it's been FOREVER Since I last updated. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! :hides.:

* * *

**DALLITHIA **

Don't own Furuba blah blah blah

Dallithia felt her body melt as Kyo kissed her. Felt her hands wrap around his neck, even though she was screaming at them to push Kyo away. Kyo wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. All Dally could think was, _Damn, for a lying, disgusting jerk, he is one Hell of a kisser!_

Kyo pulled back, breathing heavily, a slight blush creeping up his neck. He smiled at her. "Now do you believe me?"He asked in a husky voice.

Dally smiled and pulled him back up against her "Almost," She said before their lips met.

Dallithia was the one who drew back next, a giddy grin on her face. "Ok, I believe you now." She said, running her hands through his hair.

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now, I think we should be heading home by now, no use going back to school just to get yelled at."

Kyo nodded and stood up, pulling Dally to her feet. Once she was up he tugged her in the direction of the house, not letting go of her hand.

They walked hand in hand towards the house, Dallithia allowing her thoughts to wander. Suddenly, Kyo stopped and swung her around in front of him, grinning. He bent and kissed her again, in the middle of the sidewalk, just as a tall man with grey hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing a kimono, passed. He glanced at the couple and continued on his way, then did a double take.

"Kyo?" he asked, surprise evident in his voice.

Dallithia jumped when she heard the man call Kyo and pulled away from Kyo's kiss. Kyo's eyes widened when he saw the man who had said his name.

"Shishou!" he said, blushing furiously.

_Wow he's hot when he's embarrassed… _Dallithia thought, before forcing herself to pay attention to the conversation, err, humiliating moment, unfolding before her.

Shishou, as Kyo had called him, raised an eyebrow and threw a glance at Dallithia.

Dally felt her face heat as well, and she looked down at Kyo's fingers laced through hers.

"Oh umm, Shishou this is Dallithia. Dally this is Kasuma Sohma my… dad."

Dallithia thought she saw a flash of happiness in Kasuma's eyes, but it was gone so quickly she couldn't be sure.

"Hello Dallithia, pleasure to meet you." He said, bowing his head slightly.

She smiled and bowed respectfully. "hello."

Shishou reverted his gaze back to Kyo and took him by the arm, glancing away meaningfully. Kyo's face dropped slightly but he turned to Dallithia and excused himself before following Shishou just out of hearing range.

* * *

**KYO**

Kyo followed Shishou away from Dally turned to face him. "what?" he whispered, although he knew quite well 'what'.

"kyo, how?... who?... Are you sure that's a girl?" he finally managed to say.

"of course I'm sure!" Kyo said hotly.

"then how… what?"

"She is a member of the Zodiac. Simple as that." Kyo responded in a voice that said clearly 'what are you stupid or something?'

His Shishou just blinked at him. "How… How is that possible? All the zodiac animals are accounted for."

Kyo shrugged. "No idea. But I'm not asking any questions. I'm just grateful that she is."

"what animal is she?"

"the cat… a cat…" Kyo said.

Again Shishou just blinked at him. "are you sure she is a girl and not some boy tricking you?"

"of course I'm sure!" Kyo snapped, feeling his temper fraying. What did Shishou take him for? An idiot? Shishou raised an unbelieving eyebrow. Apparently.

And how do you know? Yu haven't done anything… inappropriate have you?" Shishou asked sternly.

Kyo felt himself blushing. "of course not!" he stuttered. "I just met her like a week ago!"

"Well you two seem very friendly for only knowing each other for a week." Shishou pointed out.

Kyo felt his blush deepen. "I saw her transform when Akito bumped into her this morning!" he hissed. "That's it!"

"akito? Why would he do that?"

"No idea. And frankly I don't care. Just please keep this quiet. Ok?" Kyo said, a pleading tone in his voice.

Shishou nodded and motioned that Kyo was free to return to Dallithia, which Kyo did without hesitation, leading her quickly down the sidewalk, towards home.

* * *

OH ME GAWD! I finished chapter ummm… 8 I think! That's sad… can't even remember what chapter I'm on… Oh well! REVIEW! :forces everyone to review.: Mwahahaha! Luff me! 


End file.
